Fall Into Super Hero High/Transcript
This is the episode script for Connor Lacey's Adventures of DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High. song story starts with Ryagio Dazzle making a plan Ryagio Dazzle: Perfect. I would make the supers of the world fools of themselves. Kairia Blaze: That you know, Ryagio. I’m tired of fast food. I need a meal. Ryagio Dazzle: The energy from the EG world is not the same like in Equestria. We can only gain so much power here. Adagio Dazzle: Exactly, Ryagio. When you had your revenge, you will have the Dazzlings’ glory back to us. Ryagio Dazzle: Yes. chuckles Aria Blaze: Ugh. I think Harley is a part of me when I touch the Dark Energem. Ryagio Dazzle: sarcastically Really? I like Ryan as a part of me, Aria. Sonata Dusk: For real-sies? Because I think Connor’s bud is the worst. Aria Blaze: I think YOU’RE the worst, Sonata. Sonata Dusk: Oh Yeah, Aria? Well, I think you’re... Ryagio Dazzle: Oh. And I know one thing. Being here with your good personality is not making my plan to get revenge on Connor anymore clinched teeth bearable. Adagio Dazzle: I know, Ryagio. We can see if Connor gets humiliated. Ryagio on the cheek giggles and blush just as Ryagio walks off, he feels that he is changing back Ryagio Dazzle: Oh no. Not now! turns back to Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. What happened? at Adagio Adagio? Is that you? Adagio Dazzle: Yep. Ryan F-Freeman: I could keep myself under control. Kairia Blaze: What happened to you, Ryagio? Ryan F-Freeman: He changed to me. Boy. He is a part of me. Aria Blaze: Oh, Ryan. You ok? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. I'm fine, Aria. Where is Britney? Britney (inside Adagio Dazzle's mind): Ryan! Adagio has taken over my body! Ryan F-Freeman: Britney? Is that you? Britney (inside Adagio Dazzle's mind): Yes. I felt like Adagio is controlling me. at her hands I didn’t know I wear these gloves. Ryan F-Freeman: Same for me when I got turned into Ryagio. Aria C'mon, Aria. I think Harley is in you somewhere. Aria Blaze: Harley? Ryan F-Freeman: Harley Quinn. You said she is a part of you. Remember? out a cream pie I need funny stuff. it on his face Whoo-ho-ho! That hit the spot. Aria Blaze: Giggles Aria laughs and change back to Harley Harley Quinn (DCSHG): laughs You are a really funny guy, Ryanley. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks. Sonata Dusk: Huh? Where did Aria go? Harley Quinn (DCSHG): She's a part of me, Blythe. Sonata Dusk: Blythe? Ryan F-Freeman: I hope I can change you back. See you later. Ryan and Harley go to a room where thier friends are at Connor Lacey: What's going on? Ryan F-Freeman: Harley and I changed back. Boy. I guess Harley likes my joke. Evil Ryan: Raven Great. I am sure Harley made something for us to watch. Harley Quinn (DCSHG): And without further adue, a specail movie event. A tribute I made to my closest friends. Ryan F-Freeman: Hit it, Babs! movie starts with Frost using her powers to make a snowman Starfire, Sapphire and Evil Anna slip on the ice Bertram T. Monkey: Whoa! Off-Screen I'm ok! covers his eyes in embarrassment the movie, Evil Ryan was practicing some swordplay Evil Ryan: his Keyblade and hits a woopy cushion Wha? Is that the uh... "Save the Day" alarm I just heard? [ Ryan blush and hides his face under a hood the camera change to Blythe Baxter catching a cat Blythe Baxter: I got it! I got it! bumps into Connor Lacey in the face and gets the cat safe covers his mouth in embarrassment the greenhouse, Sci-Ryan and Poison Ivy are taking care of a plant then a vine grabs them Poison Ivy (DCSHG): Hey Sci-Ryan: Oh crumbs! Do this plant learn not to bite the hand that Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer